(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a base station apparatus, a resource management method, and a data processing method, and more particularly, to a base station apparatus, a resource management method, and a data processing method in a wireless communication system supporting a cloud communication center.
(b) Description of the Related Art
To improve efficiency of network resources, there has been a growing interest in a cloud communication center (CCC) technology. According to the cloud communication center technology, it is possible to reduce operation cost and power consumption while greatly increasing a wireless data capacity compared to the related art.
Typically, a digital unit (DU) and a radio unit (RU) are installed in one apparatus, such as a typical base station. The cloud communication center technology spatially separates a digital unit from a radio unit. For example, the digital unit (DU) is installed at a DU center separately provided in a central communication station, and the radio unit is installed at a service target area (e.g., a cell).
In this case, the digital unit performs a radio resource management (RRC) function, a local gateway (LGW) function, and a cache function. Further, the digital unit uses radio protocol layers including a medium access control (MAC) layer, a radio link control (RLC) layer, a packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) layer, and a radio resource control (RRC) layer.
The radio unit (RU) includes an RF function and uses a physical layer (PHY) as the radio protocol layer. In such as a base station structure, the digital unit (DU) manages a scheduling of the radio unit (RU).
In this case, latency between the digital unit (DU) and the radio unit (RU) is several hundreds of μs. Accordingly, when retransmission is required due to channel error generated after the digital unit (DU) already perform the scheduling for the retransmission, the digital unit (DU) needs to perform retransmission scheduling again. Therefore, it is difficult to perform the direct retransmission. Such a problem makes it difficult for next-generation systems (e.g., 5th generation (5G) communication system) to satisfy an end to end latency reference 1 ms. Furthermore, a typical separation structure of a base station, such as a digital unit (DU)-and-a radio unit (RU) structure, uses a common public radio interface (CPRI). In the case of using the CPRI, a very high data transmit rate is required in order to apply a next-generation technologies such as a massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO). In order to provide such a very high data transmit rate, additional implementation, such as an optical infrastructure, is also required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.